


That's Amore!

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Prompt: A songfic based on - "That's Amore" by Dean Martin. Italy, moonlight, romantic cheesy song...you see where I'm going with this?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Amore!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the live broadcast version of "That's Amore" by Dean Marting, 1952. You can see a video of the song by looking it up on youtube under - That's Amore Live.

The Doctor and River walked hand in hand down an old town street in Napoli. It was dark, and quiet, a full moon shone its silvery light. Baskets of flowers hung from the sides of windows perfuming the night air.

It was two a.m. and the world was asleep. All but them. Replete with dinner and wine from a tiny little Italian restaurant, they meandered home. River's dress swished through the clouds of fog at their feet.

“The pasta fazool was good,” the Doctor said, burping slightly.

River laughed, she turned sparkling eyes up to him, her face flushed. “You only had three helpings,” she chided cheekily.

He grinned. “I don't get to visit Luigi's nearly enough.” He looked down at his wife, slightly swaying beside him to some internal music, softly humming, infinitely relaxed. “I think the wine went to your head,” he said softly, leaning down to whisper in her ear. Her cheek brushed warm against his.

She slanted him a look through the corner of her lashes, slightly tipsy, always naughty, virtually shining in the moonlight.

He felt his hearts flutter. Church bells rang in the distance.

“Vita Bella!” he suddenly declared to the night air, throwing his arms out.

“Shhh... Sweetie, you'll wake everyone up!” River laughed, turning a wine-flushed face and sparkling eyes up to him.

“I can't help it,” he said, feeling his hearts bump at how lovely she looked, all soft and relaxed, happy. “Life is beautiful!” he exclaimed again. Then leaned down to whisper. “And so is my wife.” He swept her up in a dance, whirling their way down the street, scattering the fog in their wake.

She laughed and fitted herself into his arms. Flowing into the dance with all the ease of contentment. They whirled down the street toward the Tardis sitting dark at the corner.

Moonlight gleamed, the cool, misty night wrapped around them, their hands shifted and held. River's arms slid up around his shoulders, his slid full around her hips, they danced and swayed, closer and warmer.

A phonograph started playing scratchily from an upstairs window, “When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie...” Dean Martin crooned.

They swirled to a stop in front of the Tardis. River looked up at him, her face bathed in moonlight, the moon reflected in her eyes. “You planned this, didn't you, Sweetie?”

He shrugged and grinned, blushing slightly in the dark. “I wanted to give you something special.” He lightly traced the hair from her face, his fingertips soft. “A little bit of a fantasy.” His eyes roamed her face, glowing in the moonlight, the mist swirling around them, the warmth between them. “It's a bit like a dream.”

Relaxed with wine, and good food, and her husband in a rare romantic mood, River grinned and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You're not dreaming, Signore," she caroled her words, echoing the song filtering through the night, her eyebrow tipped.

She grabbed his lapels and slowly pulled him backward through the Tardis doors.

Dean Martin crooned through the night as the blue box faded from sight.

"…That's Amore!"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
